


Puppy-Dog Eyes

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Request: "You're so cute when you pout like that..."





	Puppy-Dog Eyes

“Genji pleeeeaaaase,” Angela whined, grabbing his arm and trying to tug him back into bed. Her weak attempts against the cyborg earned a chuckle from him.

“Angela I need to go,” he replied, voice becoming altered half way through the sentence as he placed the mask on. “I promised Zenyatta I would meet him for morning meditation.”

“Zenyatta didn’t build that ass, I deserve morning cuddles.”

Genji went to pull away but her grip on his wrist held him in place. He knew Angela was stubborn. One of the reasons he admired her. Also a reason as to why he constantly fretted for her on the field. Angela rolled over, poking her lower lip out and mustering up the most pathetic look she could.

“The puppy look? Really? This is beneath you, doctor.”

Angela merely whimpered in response, batting her eyelashes for good measure. It was enough to convince Genji to choose his beloved over his master. Zenyatta would surely understand. After all, Angela brought him the joy and harmony he so desperately needed.

“You’re so cute when you pout like that,” he told her.

Her pout immediately vanished into a smile as she knew she had won. Genji climbed back into the bed beside her and pulled her against his chest. With his free hand he ripped off the faceplate and leant down to pepper her face in kisses.

“You know, I don’t see how cuddling a man made of metal is comfortable for you,” Genji stated, resting his chin atop her head as she rested into his embrace.

“Oh? You think the heating system I installed was for your benefit?”


End file.
